My Receiver
by Pyrokitsuna
Summary: Fear can control you if you let it. And I let it take ahold of me. Even if it would end my life I would love him. It was impossible to stop when these feelings overcame me. This is a story of my death and the eternity I must spend for it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill.

* * *

The 21 sacraments. It all made no sense to Henry Townshend. He had lived a simple life. A life with his family. Went to school. Grew up and moved out.

Like every normal family.

Everything that was happening to him ever since he moved into that damned apartment was insane. It was so intense. Everything. The world had changed into a horrific nightmare. I nightmare that would scare the bravest man.

Everywhere Henry looked there was blood. It was on the walls. The floor. The ceiling.

It was on him.

Those monsters, for that could be the only way to describe them, came at him. Those creatures never stopped coming. They made the horror even more repulsive.

The appearance could be the only reason.

For heaven's sake Henry wished that was all it was. Of course knowing what they could do. What they would do to him.

There was only one thing that scared him more than those monsters.

Walter Sullivan.

All of Joseph's notes told mostly of this monster. Nothing was more frightening.

Nothing.

Eileen Galvin walked behind the brunette slowly. If you could call it walking. It wasn't her fault, she was wounded. Even if it wasn't her fault she slowed the receiver down.

Slowed the two down from him. Trapped in this gruesome dream. Guns firing at the two. They did all they could.

Run.

What could they do? The first time the two encountered the man he let them go. The second time they weren't so lucky. He started to run at Henry with a chainsaw. What would be the logical thing to do when a chainsaw was coming at you?

Run for your life of course!

Henry started firing at the man. When the man fell to the ground with a thud, the last sacraments thought they were safe.

Miraculous he got to his feet and grinned at Henry.

That was when the true game of cat and mouse started.

Alone. Completely alone.

The young brunette sighed as he got out of the hole. Eileen was no where to be seen. That was unusual. What if Walter had gotten to her?

Panicked the young man looked around. Soon he came face to face with him.

Walter Sullivan.

Henry backed up as the man walked closer to him.

Closer and Closer. With slow predatory steps.

Henry hadn't looked behind to see if there was enough space and backed himself into a wall.

"Henry Townshend." Walter's calm voice did nothing to soothe the man. It made him panic more as he tried to look for a way to escape the mad man. He stepped even closer to Henry. He grabbed his lean wrists.

"Let go!" He yelled.

This was the end.

His life was in the hands of the murderer.

Henry Townshend knew he was going to die.

"Calm down, Receiver. I will not free you of your flesh just yet."

What? If he wasn't going to kill him why was he here? It didn't make any sense.

"If your not going to kill me what do you want?" Henry cried still struggling with the man.

He couldn't just believe the man. It could cost the man his life.

"I want you to stop struggling." Narrowed blue eyes caught panicked brown eyes. Finally, Henry stopped struggling.

What was the point? He was going to die anyway.

Walter seemed happier about the situation but didn't loosen his grip. He leaned into Henry and gave a chaste kiss.

Chaste. Extremely so.

Why did it feel so right? This was a murderer right? Why would he kiss him? Him of all people?

"Surprised my receiver?"

Surprised wasn't the word for it. He was petrified by this. Confused. He didn't understand any of this.

"Surprised? What do you expect to do?" The brunette broke down on the older man's chest. Hesitantly arms slipped around Henry's form.

Brown eyes looked at him and slapped the hands away.

"Don't you dare touch me! You have killed all those people! And I had to watch! I want nothing to do with you!" Rage filled soft brown eyes as Henry Townshend ran away from Walter Sullivan.

* * *

Glass: Ah, WalterxHenry is so cute~ I plan to make this a multichapter. I really wanted to write something after I just posted a Kuroshitsuji one and I though "hmm why not silent hill 4?" Yeah this is the product of my procrastination on my geography...evil geography

PLEASE REVIEW~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Run. That's all he could do. Henry had to find Eileen. For both of their sakes.

Walter. This was all his fault. If he hadn't ever came this would have never happened!

Who was he kidding himself? He needed to find Eileen.

What was Walter doing kissing him? It made no sense to him. Henry Townshend of all people. He never did anything significant.

Too quiet.

Too ordinary.

Slowly the brunette stopped to catch his breath and fell on his knees. This whole thing was ridiculous. Nothing made sense to him. Everything was confusing.

Slow footsteps could be heard.

Calculated steps.

Hesitantly Henry turned his chocolate eyes towards the sound. He widened the his eyes at the sight of the killer.

"Don't come near me!" His shrill voice echoed in the forest.

Fear. The only emotion he could feel when he was near this man. Every time he saw the man he thought he would see hate. Hate is what he must feel. If he doesn't why would he want to kill him then?

Why the intimate actions? Why would he kiss someone he was about to kill? It made little sense to Henry. To him whoever you kiss is someone you care for.

"My Receiver." His voice left the receiver breathless.

Everything about him left him breathless.

At first the photographer thought it was that horrible emotion. This trembling terror. It blinded him to every thing. It crippled him whenever he tried to push the trigger.

All he could do was run.

In this situation he wanted to run. Run all the way back to his apartment.

He moved closer to Henry. And closer and closer.

"Why are you doing this? None of this makes any sense!" Pale hands wound themselves in dark locks.

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" Obvious? How was any of this obvious?

Walter dropped by Henry and embraced him.

What. The. Hell.

Henry tried to push him away, but the man's grip was too strong on him. He gave up in trying to get away and just knelled there while the man held him/

"Dear Henry. Before I freed you of your flesh I wanted to get to know you better. There will be times when I need you after the ritual is done. After Mother is freed. After you are freed. "

This man was mad. That is the only explanation the quiet man could think for all of this.

Another kiss was placed on his lips.

The feel of that monster's lips defiling him felt so wrong. Oh so wrong.

Henry trembled through out the process. The feel of them moving on his own. It brought shivers down the 21st sacrament's spine.

That was when he began touching him. Everywhere. Every little spot. Henry found it oddly comforting.

This was impossible? Feeling comfort in being with his enemy? The one who had murdered Cynthia, Jasper, Andrew, and then finally Richard. Later on he had found out he had killed many others too.

Why just why did he feel comforted by Walter's presence. It made absolutely no sense to him. This whole place made little sense to him. Suddenly Henry felt little nips on his neck. There was no word to describe this feeling. It was so intense. So breathtaking.

"Oh my Receiver. This is only the beginning. Soon we will be together for all eternity. Together with mother."

This was insane! Everything was all going down the drain. Henry couldn't take this anymore and surprised Walter by pushing him away.

Taking this to his advantage Henry ran to find Eileen. This was the only thing he could do. The only thing he felt safe doing. That was until he felt a searing a pain in his legs and toppled to the ground in agony.

Henry Townshend felt his entire world falling in a spiral. Soon he felt darkness claim him. And he welcomed it. Anything to escape him.

* * *

Glass: It's short. But ya know what? I don't give a shit. Sad to say. I like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness. Complete darkness.

Oh wait his eyes were closed. Slowly Henry opened chocolate eyes and looked around.

Blinding pain. Every time he moved his leg it sent tendrils of pain up his leg. Like thousands of daggers stabbing his leg at once.

He looked down at his leg. It was bandaged up.

What had happened to him? Who bandaged him? The only one he could think of was Eileen. She couldn't have dragged him back here. Henry had all ready tried to get her through the hole. She didn't seem able to go through.

There was only one possibilities.

Walter.

Didn't he want him dead? Why would he do this?

If Walter's goal was to confuse Henry, he did a hell of a job.

Slow footsteps echoed throughout the apartment. Fear coursed through his veins. Even if he could move he felt immobile. He was paralyzed.

His arms.

His head.

His legs.

Nothing would move. All he could was see. Nothing else.

"My dear Henry. I truly am sorry I has to do this. Yet it is the only way. You can't keep struggling. Sooner or later you will be mine willingly. We will discuss that after the freeing of your flesh." So calm. So dangerous.

Wait. Did he say 'freeing of your flesh'? Eileen!

"What did you do to Eileen?" He cried.

He hoped she would have been safe. After getting them both this far, he needed to know she was alive.

"I have freed Miss Galvin. She is no longer of this world. No need to worry my receiver."

No!

After everything she was murdered by this man.

"Shush. It will be all over soon." Soft lips were placed on the Receiver's forehead.

This was it. He was going to die. His mundane life was going to end.

It was over.

Distantly he felt Walter's lips touch his own. And he responded.

What did it matter anymore?

Walter was ecstatic. His receiver was finally giving himself to him. A smile smile appeared on assumptions lips.

He let go of his paralysis on the 21st sacrament. Henry's arms wound themselves in the tufts of blonde hair.

They kissed.

It felt like both of them were on fire.

The passion in both of them was of no consequence.

It didn't matter to Henry. He was going to die. He wanted to enjoy the last minutes of his life. Even if he was going to do it with his killer. He felt that odd sense of safety.

For now Walter was his salvation. He knew later he would be his damnation.

Henry gasped in pain when Walter squeezed his injury. The man took this to his advantage and their tongues began to dance.

The heat began to affect the brunette and moved slightly. Walter ground his pelvis into Henry's. His receiver cried out.

Moremoremoremoremore!

The more sounds Henry made the faster the rhythm was between the two.

This was the one true night the two had with each other.

They would live this out.

Then the time came. To end this. His receiver would join him. Then they could feel this every night for an eternity.

Together for an eternity.

* * *

Floating. That's what this was like. Little Walter sat on his couch bouncing up and down. Walter was sitting next to him with his arm around him.

"Mother we are finally together! Isn't that right my dear receiver." Henry just nodded to the man.

Henry could just stay here with that man.

He was dead. If any one dared to look they could see the numbers 21121 carved on his neck.

This was now the life Henry Townshend would lead.

* * *

Living an eternity with Walter Sullivan.

Glass: Whoo~ I am done. I got silent hill music~ So happy. Please Review!


End file.
